Herro
by unsereneme
Summary: Ki has been stuck in the spirit world for months, or so he thinks. It's actually been hundreds of years. When a man called Alfred enters the bathhouse Ki's been trapped in they both experience memory defects, Alfred doesn't even remember why he's there. Ki knows Yubaba has something to do with it but for now he's far to preoccupied with his self claimed hero.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Spirited Away Or Hetalia**

* * *

"Woah duude where am I?"

"Herro Mister Arfred , Yubaba-san isn't currentry here to greet you, Wecorme to the bathhouse"

"Who are you then?"

"I am carred Ki, prease come in"

Ki lead Alfred into the bathhouse both unknowing of the plans Yubaba-san had for them. Ki called out to Alfred as he was undressing from behind a flimsy door, " Yubaba-san says that you are a very speciar guest, she tord me to give you VIP treatment."

"Yes! I'm number one again."

Ki began to explain the history of the bathhouse to Alfred as they made their way to the VIP baths. Alfred shuffled along, blushing slightly,and not really listening as he tried to keep modest in his towel in the overcrowded hallways of the bathhouse. He thought he was being quiet about it but Ki and everybody else heard the loud grunts the American made in an effort to dodge people.

"He's not even a spirit," An oni whispered.

"But he doesn't smell completely human either,"whispered a kitsune.

Alfred was oblivious to the whispers, unsurprisingly, and they finally made their way to the baths.

"This place is huge man! Now that I mention it I don't remember seeing the outside, you, or anything else for that matter…,"Alfred exclaimed.

Ki was silent as he recalled Yubaba-san telling him to drug Alfred in order to bring him here, he had tried to resist but the power she held over him was too great. It wasn't fair that she had caught on to his resistance of her magic so quickly, now he literally was never out of her sight or mind it seemed. He had blanked out just moments after finding himself next to Alfred beside the gates when he woke.

With a sigh of hopelessness Ki changed the subject, " I sharr go get the bath token, wourd you rike any bath sarts?"

"Nooo way, don't people like get high off those and like go insane?"

"Very werr, prease wait a moment."

Ki went and knocked on the wall of the bath, it suddenly opened. He put a small red token on the string and pulled down on it, then released the token. He made his way back to where Alfred was standing, on the very edge of the bath.

Ki reached out his hand trying to warn Alfred," The spou…"

The warning came far too late as Alfred was hit by the falling spout and as he fell he grabbed onto Ki's hand. Water came tumbling down as the two attempted to orientate themselves. Ki found himself sitting on top of the unconscious and very naked Alfred. He blushed red and excused himself from the room after propping up the esteemed guest on the sides of the bath. Ki stood outside the door for a moment and caught his breath, water steadily dripping from his kimono to the floor. When his head cleared and he heard the whispering voices of the other patrons he quickly rushed to his room. I must change into a new kimono, perhaps a shower would in order as well , He thought rushing through the hallways. It was times like this he was reminded of the inconveniences of living on the top floor.

Alfred awoke to a faint smell of herbs, looking around he saw that he was alone in the bath. The last thing he remembered was reaching out in panic as he fell, he hoped he hadn't done too much damage to the smaller man. Speaking of which this Ki seemed very familiar, Alfred's head began to throb.

"Naw, It can't be anything important" He shook his head and smiled to no one in particular, still having an uneasy feeling.

Maybe I'll visit Ki later, just in case. I'm sure someone around here can tell me where his room is , Alfred thought as he sat back in the tub beginning to enjoy the slow steady heat.

When he had finished his bath Alfred began to wander the halls searching for someone who might know who Ki was. He kept at this for a good five minutes until he bumped into a small girl named Sen.

" Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, please! Will you direct me to Ki's room?"

A visible look of disconcert fell over Sen's face, she knew Ki very well Haku had sponsored him when he first arrived and treated Ki with great respect. But Ki lived on the top floor, right next to Yubaba's office. Lin had told her to never attract too much attention, and what would be more attention grabbing than leading a guest straight past her office?

After quite a bit of deliberation Sen spoke, "Yeah, I can take you to him sir."

As they went up the elevator, Alfred couldn't shake the feeling that Ki was somehow extremely important to whatever it was he was doing here. They had reached the top floor and, on the way to Ki's room, passed by two large ornate red doors. Alfred couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine as a cold chill traveled by them. The young worker named Sen seemed to notice the chill as well and looked around frightened.

"This is where I leave you sir. I'm sorry I can't help more but Yubaba can't pay too much attention to me. I could get fired! I really need this job," rushed Sen.

"It's fine," Alfred replied already opening the only Japanese style door on the entire floor.

Sen rushed off, hearing the distant voice of Lin calling.

"Hello?" Alfred called out.

He walked carelessly throughout what seemed to be a small apartment hanging off the edge of the building.

This was when Ki stepped out of his bathroom, having just finished a very cold shower.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Alfred goes to meet Ki again, while he's there he starts getting not quite flashbacks but certain emotions and thoughts from the past. Together they piece the remains of Alfred's memory. **


End file.
